Waiting For Return
by haleyrox
Summary: I'm not good with summaries or titles, so just read to find out. Brathan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **School isn't that hectic right now so I decided to write this, it is just a one shot, and I don't really like it cause I wrote it with a headache, and I think its sucks, but I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything.

I think it's best to just get on to this thing…

**Waiting For Return **

I used to know Nathan Scott.

He was kind, caring, sweet, and just plain great.

I remember when we were in sixth grade a kid dropped my books, laughed, and then walked away. Nathan was there, and when he saw he walked up to the boy, smacked his head, and pulled him over to me by his collar, Nathan commanded him to tell me he was sorry, and the boy did, he stuttered it actually.

And as the boy had practically ran away, Nathan picked up my books and handed them to me with a soft smile. I just smiled right back.

After that he continued to stick up for me all throughout middle school. We actually got together in high school.

He was the star basketball player and I was the head cheerleader, it just made sense. It was like it was written in the stars.

My best friend Peyton always didn't see it that way, she always asked me what I saw in him, but she only said that because she didn't know.

She didn't know how he always opened doors for me.

How he always complimented me, not with 'you look hot' but with 'you look beautiful.'

She didn't know that he always told me 'bless you' when I sneezed.

She didn't know that he cared.

She just didn't know.

Of course that was a long time ago.

I am twenty eight years old and I haven't seen Nathan Scott since our high school graduation. It wasn't that we broke up exactly, we just agreed to get our careers going first, of course I didn't know at the moment that we were going to go our separate ways but life was funny like that…or a major pain in the ass, whichever one works.

Anyway, I found out I had to go to New York and Nathan found out he had to go to Los Angeles. We didn't want to hold each other back but we loved each other so we decided to make the best of everything until graduation.

And we did.

Too bad it didn't seem long enough. Graduation came a little early for my liking, because soon Nathan was boarding a plane and so was I. We had said our goodbye's and promised that we would wait for the other. Of course the catch was that we had to have our absolute dream job.

Good thing I found mine. I am the creator of a major fashion label and I love what I do. I heard that Nathan is playing professional basketball, it happened only recently though, it took him a while to make it big.

And I'm still waiting for him.

But like I said, I used to know Nathan Scott.

The key words are: used to.

I have no idea what he's like now. I don't know if he's changed or not, since fame has a way of doing that to you, and not for the better.

Fame really had no affect on me, I was used to it. I was always popular and its pretty much like being famous: everyone knew you, you got special treatment, I was the talk of the school newspaper, and the the town. So not to sound conceited or anything but to put it lightly…I was 'the shit.'

Nathan was too, but he always laid low, he didn't like being the center of attention, which was kinda hard since he was dating me and captain of the basketball team, but somehow he had managed to stay out of it.

I just hope he could do the same now. I won't worry though, he was always good under pressure.

…

Damn, this seat is hard.

…

Sorry. It's just that I'm sitting on a wooden chair just staring at my front door.

Weird? I know.

But I have nothing better to do. And to tell you the truth, I have a feeling I should, I don't know why though. I just woke up today, got the chair from the kitchen, placed it in front of the door next to the stairs, and sat down.

If Peyton saw me now. She'd think I'm crazy. Good thing she can't see me though. I think she's off with Jake somewhere, or probably Lucas, I don't know I can't keep up with the girl. As for me, most people are surprised to hear that I have only ever been with Nathan Scott. I, myself, am surprised. I always figured I'd turn out like my mother, the popular school slut, thank god I didn't.

Nathan always thought he'd turn out like his father, the popular jack ass, but alas…he didn't. Actually he _was_ a jack ass but on some odd moments he would show his true colors, he always did around me, but rarely around Peyton which was why she didn't like him. She started to like him by the beginning of senior year though, after he helped her get with Lucas.

God…isn't Nathan sweet?

I had a giddy smile on my face, it went away when the doorbell rang, but it was there nonetheless. But I just shook my head to rid my thoughts as I stood to answer the door.

When I opened it, I gasped.

There in front in me was that certain raven haired basketball player that has been consuming my thoughts.

And when he opened his mouth I swear I swooned.

"I'm done waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is just part 2 of the story, it's just Nathan's point of view on everything, some people wanted me to do that so, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

Enjoy my peeps.

-----------------------------------------

Brooke Davis was mine.

It may sound possessive but it's true. She has always been mine. And honestly I think she'd agree.

I miss her though, I haven't seen her in years. I know she's doing well for herself though, I always keep track of her. I have newspaper clippings and magazines that rave about her success. I'm proud her.

It was so hard for me to keep from seeing her, there were some moments when I almost did, but I didn't, because I knew I would be breaking our promise. I really didn't see why we couldn't just find our dream jobs together, but that's just how everything went down.

She always said that if two people are meant to be together then they will find their way in the end. I just teased her for being corny, but inside…I hoped it was true.

I wasn't really good with the mushy stuff. My way of showing I cared for her was smashing some other guy's face in.

Yeah…those were the good ol' days. Sadly, they were gone pretty quickly and graduation was already around the corner so I had an idea, and like I said, I wasn't the mushy type so I suggested we get tattoos to remember each other.

And to my surprise, Brooke agreed whole-heartedly.

She got hers on her lower back, it was a heart with my initials, NS, inside. I thought that would be too girly for me so I got her first name tattooed to my left calf, it looked all mysterious and cryptic, so I was satisfied.

She didn't really mention that she had the tattoo to anybody, she said it was because she liked it being only between us. Hey, that was fine with me, I didn't want people ogling her, that was my job anyway.

Speaking of jobs, mine has really picked up. The first thing I thought about when I made it wasn't the fame or the money, it was Brooke. Which is why I'm in my car, heading to her house.

I've always known where she lived, not in a stalker-ish way, just to make sure if I ever needed to contact her for anything.

I looked at the houses I passed carefully, making sure that I didn't accidentally pass the one I was looking for and I smiled when I saw it.

I parked in front and eyed the blue buggy that was there.

I had always told her it was hideous, but she loved it. I'm surprised she still has it after all these years. You'd think that with all the money she's got she'd update it, but I guess she loves it too much to get rid of it.

I love that car as well, as much as I hate to admit it. Brooke and I had some pretty good times in that back seat of hers…

I won't get into that though, don't want you to get too excited. But I will say this: it hurt so good.

I smirked as I stepped out my car and walked up to the door. Then reality set it and I let out a shaky breath.

I'm gonna see Brooke.

The love of my life.

My Brooke.

I smiled gently as I rang the doorbell.

This is it.

She opened the door, and gasped.

"I'm done waiting," I told her.

She just smiled widely and pulled me by my collar. "Come here."

And then her lips met mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm slow. I meant to put this chapter up a _very _long time ago, but better late than never right? Also, I'm sorry it's short. But please, enjoy. And depending on the feedback I'll post the next chapters quickly seeing as I already have the whole story written up so don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**:)**

Read on people.

--

Brooke was the one to pull away from their lip lock as she sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he mumbled as he put his hands on her waist.

Brooke smiled at the love and affection that was clearly evident in his eyes. "Really?"

"Of course," he said softly and truthfully.

She stared at him for just a moment longer before she pulled him into the house fully and closed the door behind him.

"Wow," she said as she took a good look at the man in front of her. "Are you sure you're Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Why would you even ask?"

"Well, the boy I knew was scrawny and had a mean case of acne," she teased. "You are _very_ muscular and your face looks smoother than a baby's bottom."

"But I do smell better than one right?" he asked playfully.

"Most definitely," Brooke assured him with a nod and smile.

"Phew."

"How've you been Nate?" she asked, wanting to know everything about the man in front of her.

"Honestly…everything just seemed kinda dark without you but now that I'm here…" he said smiling a bit. "It all just seems perfect."

"I still love you," she confessed bluntly.

He grinned. "I love you too."

They just stared at each other, a comfortable silence passing them as they just continued to smile at each other shyly.

"I really did miss you," Nathan breathed out as he stared at her. She still looked as beautiful as ever and he felt like he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"So…what's gonna happen?" he asked, reluctantly breaking their eye contact to look around at his surroundings.

"Let's not worry about that now," she said as she stepped closer to him.

He stopped looking around as he sensed their closeness. "Brooke…"

"Please, just…let's just think about that other stuff later," she said desperately before capturing his lips.

And he definitely wasn't complaining.

Until…

"Get your dirty paws off my girlfriend!"

Brooke pulled away from Nathan and looked at the person standing at her door with a tired look on her face. "Felix…" she sighed.

Nathan stared at the latino in confusion. _Felix? As in the nerd whose ass I used to kick daily? Huh. Go figure. The geek butched up._

"How could you?" the angry man said, directing it at Brooke. "After all we've been through?"

"Felix," she said firmly. "Stop it."

The latino walked up to Nathan, his fiercest glare in place as he sized him up, after a minute or two a smile broke through his face. "Hey Nate, how've you been?"

Now, Nathan was seriously confused and he decided to voice it. "Huh?" he looked at Brooke for an explanation.

"Felix was just playing around with you," then she glared at her friend. "Weren't you."

"Oh yeah, totally," Felix smiled. "But you gotta admit it Scott, I had you scared for a second."

"You wish," he laughed nervously. "Uh…hey Felix about all the crap I did in high school…"

"Water under the bridge," Felix said quickly. "I try to repress everything that's happened in high school…besides I believe in second chances," he smiled looking at the two of them suggestively.

"Right," Brooke drawled out as she began to usher him out the door. "And that's your cue to leave."

"But-" he tried but he saw that she was already gonna close the door so he managed to say, "You better not hurt her!" before it shut completely.

"Glad to see you were in good hands," Nathan commented, slightly amused.

"Yeah," she breathed out exasperately and she blew some hair off her face.

He smirked. "You want to be in even better ones?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"You bet your ass it's working," she said seductively before pulling him into her for a passionate and meaningful kiss.

This moment wasn't just about lust.

It was about remembering.

It was about hope.

It was about them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **If I haven't mentioned it before, this story is kind of AU, so don't be surprised if you see something that isn't from the original storyline. I'm just saying, I don't want any messages or anything saying, "WTF? THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN!" or "THEY AREN'T EVEN FRIENDS IN THE SHOW!" It's fanfiction, it's my story, and as Cartman would say, whateva, I do what I want.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters, sheesh, happy now?

Anywhoo…

Hope you like!

--

Brooke walked through her kitchen, her morning after glow obvious to anyone who would look at her.

She reached up to one of the cabinets revealing the skin between her pajama pants and white wife beater. She got what she wanted and set the eggs on the table as she looked for any other things she was gonna need.

"Lucy! I'm home!" called a voice.

"In here!" she yelled back.

Felix strolled into her kitchen, smirking as he saw the eggs. He pointed at it. "Who's that for?"

"For me, who else?" she said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Right," he said, eyeing her. "So did things go well with Nathan?"

"Of course," she said simply…and perky…a little _too_ perky.

Felix smiled and his eyes darted from the staircase and back to Brooke. She noticed and her smile vanished as she realized what he was gonna do. Before she could protest he had sprinted up the stairs and she was quick to follow.

"Felix!" she yelled desperately. She was only thinking one thing at the moment: _Dear God, please don't let Nathan be naked. _

Her hopes were squashed as she heard her friends rueful scream. "AH!!" she saw him run out of her room covering his eyes. "I'm blind!"

"Quit exaggerating," she laughed. "Besides…you know a part of you like it."

"Keep dreaming sister," he retorted back playfully, his hands on his hips. "He ain't man enough for me."

They both laughed.

"Hey but in all seriousness," Felix started. "Tell him to stop exercising so damn much! His muscles are gonna make the rest of us bachelors in Tree Hill look bad."

"Hey!" she laughed as she pushed him. "I like those muscles."

"What muscles?" came a gruff voice from the doorway.

Brooke smiled dreamily as she saw him. He had the sheet from the bed wrapped around his waist and his upper body was showing off the muscles that were the current subject at hand.

Felix rolled his eyes at her and then looked at Nathan. "Rough night?"

Nathan chuckled as he ran a hand through his bed head. "You could say that."

"Trust me, I see what you mean," Felix laughed.

Brooke looked confused but then noticed what he was talking about and blushed.

"What?" the clueless basketball player asked as he looked down at his chest. And then he saw it. The scratch marks and obvious hickies left by the infamous Brooke Davis. He looked at her amused.

"Oops?" she said innocently.

Nathan just smiled at her cuteness.

"Okay I'm gonna go look for Lucas and Haley, hopefully they aren't doing what you people are doing," Felix said.

Brooke chose to ignore the 'Lucas and Haley' bit, she wasn't surprised, well…actually she kinda was but she'll talk to Felix about it later. "And what exactly are we doing?"

"Undressing each other with your eyes," he said as if it was obvious.

"Indeed we are," she said, smirking.

"Ew, I'm out."

"Bye Felix!" Brooke yelled, giggling as she watched her friend almost trip as he ran down the stairs.

"Bye!" she heard before the door closed.

"Now where were we?" she said rhetorically as she walked over to Nathan. She smiled at him briefly before pulling his towel off and running down the hallway and swinging it around her head.

"Brooke!" yelled the naked brunette as he ran behind her but stopped as she ran into a room and locked the door. He banged it with his fist.

All he heard was her giggles, which made him smile unconsciously.

God he missed this.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke and Nathan walked hand in hand down the street. They were headed to Felix's house, because Brooke being Brooke, she wanted to know what was going on with Lucas and Haley.

She and Nathan had been…busy. So to speak. And in the aftermath of their…business, Brooke remembered about Felix and the information he had, so she decided that she could reacquaint Nathan with Tree Hill and take him to her best friend's house so she could grill him.

"So where does he live anyway?" Nathan asked, turning to look at her.

"He's about a block from here," she answered nonchalantly.

Nathan nodded and his mind went elsewhere. He tapped his phone unconsciously through his jean pocket, he chewed his cheek, he was just fidgety all around. He was afraid of the inevitable phone call he was gonna receive from his agent. He realized that he didn't really think this trip through.

What was he going to do? Was Brooke going to travel with him? Would she have to put her business on hold for him? Was _he _gonna have to put basketball on hold to stay in Tree Hill?

Everything was just so overwhelming and he was trying to prolong it for as long as possible.

"Hey," Brooke's voice cut through his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

She eyed him suspiciously but let it go. "Okay then," then she pointed to a house that was coming into view as they continued walk. "There's our destination."

Nathan nodded, but then something struck him, figuratively of course. "Hey…how did you and Felix end up being friends anyway?"

"_Best _friends," she corrected.

"Whatever," he replied impatiently, just wanting her to explain.

"Well, I don't know," Brooke sighed thoughtfully. "I knew he went to school in Tree Hill so I decided to talk to him while I tried to get the company started and then when…" she averted her eyes to the ground. "When I was really missing you, on one particular night, I was crying so hard and I called Felix, he comforted me and since then we've just been close."

Nathan ignored the pang of sadness he felt when he heard that she was crying over him and the jealousy that surged through him when he heard that Felix comforted her. "Okay," he said.

"Okay," she said, glad that the subject was being dropped. She didn't like to feel vulnerable and for some reason Nathan had a way of making her feel exposed.

They both stayed silent as they walked up to Felix's door.

Brooke rang the doorbell and Nathan stood idly by.

Felix opened his door, wide smile on his face as he saw who was at his door. "Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott," he said putting a hand to his chest. "What a pleasure."

"Whatever Tagarro," Brooke said, her own smile in place. "You know what I'm here for."

"Ah yes…the gossip queen never sleeps," Felix laughed as he motioned them in.

Nathan just followed Brooke into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to her. Felix sat down on the love seat next to them.

"What do you want to know?" the latino asked.

"Why are Lucas and Haley together now? Last I checked, Lucas was with Peyton, and Haley was with Jake," Brooke said.

"You go straight for the money questions don't you Davis?"

"Answer me, Felix."

"Ugh, fine," he groaned before continuing, "Lucas and Haley were having problems with their significant others and are using each other to make them jealous."

"What?!"

"Yeah I know, stupid right?" Felix said, getting into gossip mode. These were the things that made his sister question his sexuality.

"Hell yeah, especially for Hales," Brooke said. "So how are Jake and Peyton taking it?"

"Oh, this is where it gets good, you see, Jake and Peyton had the same idea and now Jake and Peyton are pretending to be together just like our favorite super dorks, Lucas and Haley."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Haley and Lucas? First of all, Lucas had always said if he ever kissed Haley that it would be like kissing his mom. Second, Jake and Haley had always been the power couple at Tree Hill High, they even won cutest couple, just narrowly beating him and Brooke, what kind of problems could they be having that would lead Haley to do such a thing with Lucas?

"Well, what are they fighting about?" Brooke asked, voicing Nathan's thoughts.

"Who? Jake and Haley or Peyton and Lucas?" Felix asked.

"All of them."

"Well I have been told that Lucas thinks that he saw Peyton with some dude in a bar, but Peyton is denying it all the way. Lucas just wants Peyton to admit what she did and Peyton just wants Lucas to admit that he's wrong."

"And Jake and Haley?"

"I don't know."

"Felix!"

"What!?"

"Come on."

"I seriously don't know, they won't tell me."

"Fine," Brooke said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked, speaking for the first time since entering the house.

"I'm gonna go scavenge, I'll be right back," then she was gone, leaving Felix and Nathan alone.

"She's gonna come back with a plate full of vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate syrup, then after she eats it she's gonna complain about us not stopping her because we want her to get fat," Felix explained with a smile.

"Then why not just tell her to stop?" Nathan asked, intrigued. Normally, he would have gotten jealous that this guy knew more things about Brooke than he did, but instead he wanted to hear more.

"Nah, she would just say that you're only telling her that because you want it for yourself," Felix chuckled.

Nathan smiled. "That is so Brooke."

"Yeah…" Felix sighed. "Hey Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt her."

"I don't intend to."

"I know you don't but…that doesn't mean it's not gonna happen," Felix said. "You're a good guy Nate, I know that. But I'm just saying, you hurt her, and I'll kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Nathan said, slightly offended that he wasn't trusted with Brooke.

"It's a promise."

They eyed each other for another minute before Felix spoke again, "Look, its just that Brooke is like a sister to me and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I understand."

And he did.

If he was in Felix's shoes he'd probably do the same. He'd probably be just as worse.

"I'm baaack," Brooke sang as she entered the room with, sure enough, vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate syrup.

"We've could've gone another hour or two without you," Felix said, indifferently.

Brooke stuck her tongue out in response as she sat down next to Nathan. She hummed happily as she scooped up some ice cream with her spoon. She closed her eyes as she stuck the spoon in her mouth, savoring the taste.

"Hey Brooke can I have some of that?" Felix asked, reaching his hand over to her spoon.

She growled, making him retract his hand as he laughed. "See Nate? She's vicious."

Nathan smiled, trying to imprint this moment in his mind.

Then his cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller id and frowned.

_It's now or never, _he thought tiredly.

He reluctantly answered the call.

He knew he was gonna regret it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Okay, sorry for it being so short, but I promise I'll post the next chapter later.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

Okay...

Read on, peoples!

--

"Mr Scott?" said the voice on the phone.

"Yes, Bradley," Nathan said excusing himself from the room and walking into the kitchen leaving Felix and Brooke in the room.

"Who's Bradley?" Felix asked once he was gone.

"Don't ask _me_," she said.

Felix just shrugged, but Brooke stared at him, making him uncomfortable. "What?"

"Have you talked to your sister?"

He sighed. "She still won't talk to me."

"She's still not over it?"

"I drove her boyfriend out of town, of course she isn't talking to me."

"Well, that guy was a dick anyway."

"Yeah…what was his name anyway?"

"I…" Brooke had a look of realization cross her face. "Don't remember."

"Jason. His name was Jason."

Brooke and Felix turned to the person who entered the room.

"Anna…I'm sorry," Felix said quickly.

"No, I am, lets just…forget all about it," she said taking a seat next to Brooke.

"Really?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah," Anna said, with a tired smile. "I'm tired of fighting."

"Yeah, yeah, spread the love," Brooke said quickly and uninterested, then turned to Anna. "What do you know about the big rectangle of lies?"

"Huh?" was Anna's immediate response.

"Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Haley," Felix quickly explained.

"Ohh," she said with realization.

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you know?" Brooke said impatiently.

"Well," Anna drawled out with a smile. "I know…absolutely nothing."

Brooke groaned. "But isn't Lucas like, your best friend?"

"Which is exactly why I know nothing," Anna smiled cheekily. "Besides…aren't Haley and Peyton _your_ best friends…so technically that should leave you to an advantage."

"Oh come on, you know how secretive they can be! That's so not fair, Lucas is much more open to you," Brooke whined then turned to Felix. "Jake is your best friend, how come you don't know anything!"

"Brooke your my best friend too, so if I knew anything I would tell you, but I don't so I can't," Felix told her.

"God, we are best friend whores," Anna commented in amusement.

"Yeah…" Brooke sighed. "Isn't it great?" she said with a wide smile.

Just then Nathan walked into the room nervously. "Um…Brooke, can I talk to you?"

Brooke's smile vanished.

Those words were never a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **This chapter shows whats going on with the other couples, which sadly means a little less 'brathan.' And also I would like to warn you guys, the next chapter will be the last so...enjoy.

--

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked concerned, leaning against the kitchen counter as she watched Nathan fidget across from her.

"I have to go back."

"What?"

"I have to go back to LA."

"B-But you s-said you were done waiting," Brooke stuttered out in shock.

"I was, but I just didn't really think about all the changes that were gonna have to be made for that to happen," Nathan explained softly.

"So what now?" Brooke asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"My agent already arranged a flight for me, but its not for a couple more hours."

"I suggest you leave now."

"Brooke-"

"I said, leave!"

Nathan sighed. "Fine," he walked to her and quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead, hearing her hold in a sob, then he walked out of the kitchen.

Brooke closed her eyes as she heard the front door close. A lone tear traveled down her cheek, followed by many more.

--

Felix and Anna watched Nathan walk out of the house from the living room window, but when Felix heard Brooke's crying he rushed outside.

"Felix!" Anna yelled behind him, but he ignored her.

He walked down the steps quickly and caught up to the brunette, spinning him around to be face to face.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he did, Felix's fist met his jaw sending him straight to the floor.

"I told you not to hurt her!" the latino yelled before stalking back into the house.

Anna looked at Nathan's pitiful form slumped on the floor, she shook her head in sympathy and walked back into the house.

Nathan rubbed his jaw and stood up slowly. He put his hand up to his mouth and when the crimson color of his blood covered his fingers he smiled.

Then he chuckled as he pulled out his cell phone. "I so have a call to make."

--

"Look Hales there they are," Lucas said pointing at the 'couple' across from them.

Haley rolled her eyes at the couple _and_ Lucas. He was being really obsessive with this idea of his. Yes, this was _his_ idea. She thought it was stupid, but somehow he talked her into it.

So here she was, in the arcade watching Jake and Peyton suck face across from her while she could do nothing about it. She looked away from them and up to her friend. "This is so stupid Lucas, why don't we just make up with them?" she asked pleadingly.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you serious? How can you say that after what he did to you?" he asked softly.

Haley sighed and rubbed her temple. "It wasn't his fault, Luke. And you know that."

"He got drunk and had sex with one of the sluttiest girls in school, Hales!" he exclaimed, wide eyed. "How is that not his fault?"

"Lucas you know why," she said with unshed tears.

"He hurt you Hales!"

She looked around and noticed that the people that were near them were staring so she quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at Lucas. "Okay, first of all, keep your voice down. Secondly, I don't see why you want me to be mad at him…**it**…**wasn't**…**his**…**fault**," she emphasized slowly then she sniffled as her voice cracked. "You know that they slipped something into his drink."

Lucas looked away from her as soon as he saw her silent tears fall down her cheeks, he couldn't stand to see her cry. He closed his eyes as he spoke, "I know."

"The only reason I agreed to this was because you seemed so out of it with Peyton gone," she explained, ignoring the looks she was getting for crying. "I risked my relationship for you. I risked it even though I knew Jake needed me," she looked up and noticed that the said shaggy haired boy was looking at her from beside Peyton. "And I think he still does."

Lucas scoffed. "Yeah right."

Haley narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you so hostile towards him? What did he ever do to you?"

"Besides making out with my girlfriend twenty-four-seven?" he said with anger, but it slowly left his face and turned into sadness as he spoke his next sentence, "She loves him Hales."

"What?" she asked, not understanding.

"Peyton loves him," he sobbed. "I never saw her kiss another guy in a bar…sh-she told me that she loved him."

"Oh Luke," she sighed pulling him in for a hug, letting him cry on her shoulder.

Jake's eyes widened at the information he just overheard. He looked at the blonde next to him, who was oblivious to the other two people who were previously arguing. "You love me?"

"What?" she said in a panic.

"You tricked me," Jake said in disbelief. "You said you wanted Lucas back, but you really just wanted to use him as your excuse to make out with me."

"Jake, I-" she tried.

"No," he said before he started to walk away from her. "I'm gonna get my _real_ girlfriend back."

Peyton watched him go and swallowed back her tears and looked to Lucas and Haley, who were hugging.

_Typical, _she thought sadly before grabbing her stuff and leaving the arcade.

Jake walked up to the hugging friends and tapped Haley on the shoulder making her look up and when she did he smiled. "You think we could talk for a bit?"

Haley looked at Lucas for permission and he nodded his consent. She hugged him one last time before looking at Jake. "Let's go," she reached for his hand and pulled him towards a familiar photo booth. They entered, Haley first, then Jake.

"So…" she started.

"Yeah…" he said nervously.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

Jake smiled, sadly. "Look Hales, about Peyton…"

She put her hand up to his mouth. "Don't," she said slowly removing her hand.

"But-"

She put her hand back. "I said don't," she smiled. "It doesn't matter," she said pulling his face into hers to kiss him softly.

Jake licked his lips as they pulled away and breathed out, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered bringing him back down to her lips with a smile.

--

Nathan stood outside Felix's house, banging the door. "Open it! Please!" he yelled. "Come on Brooke I know you're in there!"

Still, no one answered.

He sighed as he stepped back from the door and began to walk away.

"Nathan wait," he heard being called behind him. He turned and was surprised to see Anna walking towards him.

"Uh…hey," he said awkwardly, he wasn't really used to speaking to her.

"Look, they don't want you anywhere near here," she told him bluntly.

"So what are you their messenger?" he asked bitterly.

"No," she answered honestly. "I want to help you."

"Why?" he said, on guard. "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Well…thanks," he said, in slight shock. "That means a lot."

"It's no problem," she replied. "Besides, Brooke has always been there for me, it's about time I do the same for her…but I do have a question, though," Anna started.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Why are you still here? I thought you were gonna go back to your great life in LA."

He got a far away look in his eyes as he spoke, "I just realized that going back without Brooke wouldn't be worth it."

--

Peyton spotted Lucas sitting by the water fountain in the mall and walked towards him angrily. "Hey!"

He looked up startled and stood up quickly when he saw who was in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell Haley the truth?"

"The truth about what?"

"You told her that I was in love with Jake!"

"Because that's what you told me!" he said, in disbelief. "You said you didn't love me anymore, that Jake was the one you wanted," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah, well I lied!"

"What?" Lucas asked quietly.

"I lied, okay?" she said. "I didn't mean it."

"But then why would you say that?"

"Because you love Haley!"

"Of course I love her," he said confused then he saw that she started sobbing and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh god no! No! Peyton, I do _not_ love her like that, I meant as a sister," he explained quickly.

She looked up at him. "Really?" she asked in a small voice.

Lucas stared her in the eyes. "I only love you like that Peyton."

The sincerity in his voice brought more tears to her eyes, but these she was glad to shed. "I love you," she said as she flung herself to him.

He caressed her blonde curls and he hugged her back. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm horrible. This story was like, really uber short, and I feel really bad for not giving you guys longer chapters. And I'm really not satisfied with how I'm ending it, but I have run out of ideas. But, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

Last chapter!

--

"So, best friend, when are you gonna get a girl?" Brooke asked trying to get the attention off of her.

"I guess when I find the right one," Felix answered her with a shrug.

"And what's the right one for you?" she asked, interested.

"I don't know, someone who doesn't just want me for my money or good looks," he said.

"Well then that's great cause you don't have either of those," Brooke teased.

"Oh, what a low blow chica!" Felix said with a laugh.

"I know, I'm horrible," she said sarcastically, while smiling.

"Uh…Brooke?" a voice asked, from the hallway.

The brunette looked up. "Yeah Anna?"

"Can I talk to you?" the latina asked.

"Sure," Brooke answered confusedly as she stood up and walked towards her.

Felix shrugged, grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. he then looked at the couch and smiled widely.

_Brooke left her M&M's_…_score! _he thought victoriously as he grabbed the bag and started munching on them. _Hmm, nutty goodness._

"So what's up?"

Anna shifted from foot to foot. "Well…I was wondering if…you would…talk to Nathan?" she asked hopefully.

Brooke sighed. "He's gone Anna, what's the point?"

"Because I'm still here."

Brooke jumped and turned around with a gasp. "Nathan!"

"I'm gonna go," Anna said, smiling slightly before grabbing her jacket and walking out of the house.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I called my manager and told him that my life is in Tree Hill," he said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I realized…after Felix punched me, even though it should have been way sooner…you're worth it."

Brooke looked at him happily. "Really?"

"Really," he confirmed with a firm nod but then jumped at the sudden voice behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Nathan turned to Felix with a scowl. "What does it look like? I'm trying to make up with my girlfriend."

"Oh, hell no, she isn't your girlfriend, not after what you pulled. You think you can go breaking her heart all willy nilly? Cause if you do, you got another thing coming!" Felix said angrily.

"I don't want to break her heart, that's why I'm still here, dick weed," Nathan spoke calmly, but the venom was clear in his voice.

"Yeah well, I'm not convinced," Felix said crossing his arms and staring daggers at the basketball player across from him. "I warned you about hurting her, and yet you still did."

"Don't you get it?" Nathan said. "I can't live a second without Brooke, life is too short, like that thing in your pants," he smirked.

"Watch it Scott," Felix warned through gritted teeth. "You don't want to dig yourself into an even deeper hole."

"Leave us alone for a sec," Brooke told her friend quietly. "I need to talk to him."

Felix looked at her in shock for a second but nodded anyways. "Yell if you need me," he said before starting to walk away.

"Thanks," she said as he walked away then turned back to Nathan. "Come on," she said pulling him to the front door and walking outside with him.

"So, Felix finally knocked some sense into you?" Brooke said as she walked onto the lawn.

Nathan grimaced as he rubbed his jaw, remembering the hit from earlier as he looked down at the grass that he fell on. "I'd say he knocked a lot of sense into me…that punch hurt like a bitch."

"Seriously Nate, why the sudden change of heart?" Brooke asked.

He sighed. "I just don't want to be the jerk anymore. The guy who only looks out for number one."

"Who do you want to be?"

"Whoever you want me to be."

With that answer she jumped into his arms, just as it started to drizzle. And the couple stood there, their clothes gradually getting drenched by the slow pouring of the rain just enjoying each others embrace.

But when the rain started to go down harder Brooke spoke, "Maybe we should go inside!"

"Nah," Nathan said with a smile. "Let's do this instead," he leaned in to her quickly and their lips meeting hungrily.

Brooke moaned at the unexpectedness and at that moment she knew for sure that Nathan Scott had returned for good.

Now, the wait was _really_ over.

--

"Aw," Haley sniffed as she watched the couple.

Jake put his arm around her. "Yeah, they were meant to be," he smiled

"Like all of us," Peyton said from her position next to Lucas.

"You guys, this feels kind of stalkerish, can't we go inside now?" the blonde boy said impatiently.

"Man, Lucas, way to kill a mood!" Haley said, annoyed.

He made a disgusted face. "Now there's a mood? Gross, I'm going inside," Lucas said turning around and walking into the house.

"Well I guess that's my cue to go also," Peyton said following her boyfriend into the house.

"Come on Hales, we came here to hang out not watch those two make up," Jake said. "Let's go inside," he added softly.

"Okay," she reluctantly said as she turned around to go in but not before looking back at the couple on last time. "They're gonna be okay," she thought out loud with a smile.


End file.
